spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:The Imperial Ghost/SBFW: Around The World Ep.2 - 'Blackout To Whiteout'
Previously... turn off Adam: Dude, why are the lights off? Ben: I was in the middle of writing Goofballs! BagelBoxd: Come on! A blackout?! In a hotel! Luis: Well, I can't wait to get to Europe. Adam: Europe? Wait, are we taking a world tour... Luis: Erm.. yes. Ben: How the hell am I going to finish Goofballs? BagelBoxd: Bring the damn computer to Europe. Ben: Woah. Can I bring my GH? Weston: Are you going to invite Jessica to Europe? Luis: Wait, lemme ask. text Luis: Jessica, are you coming to Europe? Jessica: No. in real life Luis: Well, that was a waste of my time. Ben: Everything will be a waste of your time. Cosmobo: Where's my dogs gone? Adam: Oh god, with Cos and the dogs; Ben and the guitar; Luis and his time wasters, Me coming back home is the least of our mistakes. looks at him. Adam: What? I ain't a drug dealer there. Ben: O really? Travis: Hey. stares at him. Ben: Wait. Did we just forget about him the whole while? Violet: Umm…wow. Luis: How about your spin-offs? Travis: You know, I’m writing them… Travis: (in his mind) Procrastination, more procrastination. Luis: Whatever. Wait, Adam. What was that again about the UK? Cosmobo: YAY, UK! a restaurant. Mike: Man, this food’s great! Bagel: Eh, could have been better. Mike: What’s your real name again? Bagel: Oh look, a bird! Mike: …. in the hotel William: Well, close to Ireland. Luis: Wait, where’s Mike and Bagel? Ben: Text them. You DO have their numbers right? Luis: I hope these are—I mean yeah! Totally! text Luis: Hello, is this Mike? Mike: Who are you? Luis: Luis! You gave me your number last night. Mike: Well, me and Bagel grabbed some food. Luis: Kay, but get back in the hotel, we’re leaving. in real life Luis: Well, I WOULD bring us to watch the NBA game in Minnesota. It’s the Cavs vs the Wolves but it’s too expensive. Ben: Minnesota? Did you say Minnesota? Adam: Oh god, not this again. Ben: Minnestoa!!! shuts his door of his room. Adam: Never liked the guy anyway. looks at his GameCube he brought with him and SpongeBob: The Movie Game. Adam: See you later... Ben: GIIIIVVVVEEEE MMEEE THHHAAATTTT COOOPPPPPPPYYYYYYYY!!! Adam: Ben! No, it's not the super secret copy with the SpongeBob animated episodes. Ben: Just give me that!!! Adam: This is turning out like a kindergarden version of Teen Titans Go. Narrator: What will happen next? Will Adam survive a power hungry Ben Weiss? Will Luis kill his feelings for the UK? Will Cosmobo ever take a deep breath and reliase that Benidorm was a better place and will anyone take this into real life events? Find out when... narrator takes a deep breath Narrator: Who's writing the next episode? (Post Credits Scene) hears the banging from Ben and Adam. Luis: They've probably destroyed the hotel. Limeflavouredlibertarian24: Read my Japanese fanfiction!! Luis: Is it about SpongeBob? Limeflavouredlibertarian24: It isn't. So read it. Luis: My life is offically tapos na. Limeflavouredlibertarian24: I don't speak Filipino and I'm autistic. Luis: That's great, just f... Category:Blog posts